It Started With A Kiss
by Sit Back Relapse Again
Summary: Troy persuades Ryan to skip school and go to the beach with him. Fluff. Slash, T/R
1. Skimming Stones

Authors Note: **This was just something that was in my head, so I thought I'd see where it went. It may turn into a serious of short stories…depending on if I have any inspiration or not. Let me know if it's any good or not =)**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Skimming Stones**

"I'm so glad you persuaded me to do this" Ryan said and smiled. Troy looked over to him. "Yeah, I mean, I can't see how we didn't think of it before" he replied and smiled back. They were walking down the beach, on a lazy Friday afternoon; they both had a free and no lesson to go to. The sun was shining down on them, and there was hardly anyone about, except for the odd old couple sleeping in deck chairs. The beach was sandy so both boys were walking bare foot across the sand, and it was warm enough to just wear shorts and no shirts.

Troy glanced around, and then grabbed Ryan's hand. Ryan turned to face him, and laughed. "Why the nervous look? Afraid that I'll run for the hills?" Ryan teased. "No. I just can't believe that you agreed to go out with me" Troy replied, and blushed. Ryan laughed at this, and Troy sighed happily. "Oh, I have an idea" Troy said, and looked at Ryan. "Oh yeah?" Ryan replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Troy laughed. "Nothing like that, get you're mind out of the gutter" he replied "let's skim stones". Troy let go of Ryan's hand, although he didn't really want to, grabbed a flat stone and ran to the sea's edge. The held the stone between his thumb and his finger, and with an under arm throw, he sliced the stone across the calm waves. It skimmed twice, before landing into the sea. "Am I good, or am I good?" Troy bragged. "Nah, you were just lucky" Ryan teased, walking over to where Troy was standing.

"Fine. If it's that easy, you do it" Troy replied, smirking. "Well…I er…would, but I might injure myself…and I…have dance tomorrow. It's really important" Ryan replied. Troy looked at Ryan and raised one eyebrow. "Tomorrows a Saturday" Troy said, then added "I didn't know you were a chicken". Ryan pretended to look shocked. "Me? A chicken? As If. Fine, I'll throw a stone if it makes you feel happy. But just so you know, if I fall over in dance practise and make a fool of myself, I'm blaming you" Ryan said and sighed, picking up a random stone.

He stepped closer to the sea, held the stone in one hand, and threw it into the sea. Needless to say, it didn't skim at all; it just landed amongst the few waves that were gently breaking. Troy turned to Ryan. "Was that it? The best you could do?" Troy asked, teasing the other boy. "Maybe I should have warned you, but I _really_ can't skim stones. Guess I just don't have the knack for it" Ryan said, and pouted, "at least I tried". Troy suppressed a smile. "I thought everyone knew how to skim stones, it's so _easy_…" Troy started, then trailed off due to the look on Ryan's face.

"Ok, maybe not everyone" he muttered. Ryan smiled mischievously, as an idea suddenly came to him. "Alright Mr. Perfect, if it's so easy, _teach me_" Ryan said, and then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Troy asked, slightly confused. "Oh, I was just imagining what your face will look like when you realise that I can't do it…and that you _failed_ to teach me" Ryan said, putting emphasis on the word failed. Troy, being one who didn't like to lose, saw this as a challenge. "Well, first of all you need to look for a flat stone" Troy said, and grabbed one off the beach. He handed it to Ryan, before picking out a similarly flat stone for himself.

"Then you need to hold it between you're thumb, and you're finger, like so" he said, and held it up for Ryan to see and copy. Once Ryan was holding his stone in an identical way, Troy continued. "Ok, good. Now all you need to do, is bend you're arm behind you slightly, then sort of slice you're arm through the air in an under arm throw, and let go of the stone; making sure you spin it as you let go" Troy explained, and then threw his stone. It easily skimmed three times, before it disappeared beneath the surface.

Ryan, who admittedly was staring at Troy's mouth instead of focusing on what he was saying, was confused. He turned to face the sea, and then just threw his stone as far as he could. It still didn't skim in the slightest. Ryan turned back to face Troy in a 'see? I told you I couldn't do it' way. Troy just stood there for a few seconds, thinking. This time it was Troy who had a mischievous look on his face as he stepped closer to Ryan. "You know, I think I know what your problem is, why you're doing it wrong" he said, and smiled. Ryan suddenly looked afraid, as Troy stepped closer to him.

"Wha…what? What do you mean? Why do you have that look in your eye…"Ryan said, but stopped when Troy was only a few steps away from him. Troy grabbed Ryan's arm, which caused the other boy to gasp at his touch. "It's your throwing. You don't bend enough. Here, let me show you…" Troy whispered, and stepped behind Ryan. Ryan shivered, due to Troy's breath on the back of his neck. Troy grabbed Ryan's right arm with his own, and pulled his arm back. He then made the slicing throw motion that was needed to skim the stone.

"Like that" he whispered, spinning Ryan around. "You know, I have a much better idea then skimming stones" Ryan said, speaking softly. "You do?" Troy said, his heart beating faster. "Yeah" Ryan replied, slowly moving his face closer to Troy's "I do". Troy's breath caught in his throat, as Ryan's face was less than inches away from his, and Ryan himself was smiling mischievously. "Well…looks like I can't say no then, can I?" Troy muttered, hoping that Ryan was thinking the same thing he was.

Before Troy could even draw in another breath, Ryan's mouth was on his own. He very slowly moved closer to Troy, as not to startle him. At first it was a gentle kiss, lasting only a few seconds, before Ryan pulled away and looked at Troy. Troy smiled back at Ryan, before he spoke. "Looks like _you'll _have to teach _me_" Troy said and smiled cheekily. "Well, you've got a lot to learn" Ryan replied, before closing the gap between himself and Troy, and this time kissing him with more pressure. Troy kissed him back equally, and wrapped his arms around Ryan, who responded by doing the same. Troy was taken by surprise when Ryan suddenly pulled him closer to his body, so that their bodies ran flush with each other, as if their bodies were a jigsaw that fit together perfectly.

Troy gasped, due to this being unexpected. Suddenly he felt like he _needed _Ryan, like Ryan was oxygen and he wasn't getting enough. Troy deepened the kiss, teasing Ryan to gain entrance to his mouth, until the smaller blonde complied. Once Ryan allowed Troy access, he began to explore his mouth with his tongue, _tasting _Ryan. Ryan was momentarily stunned, and didn't realise for a few seconds that Troy was slowly running his hands down his back. As much as he didn't want to, Ryan broke the kiss. Troy looked at Ryan, his eyes questioning. "What's wrong?" Troy asked, confusion heard in his voice, along with a note that sounded like hurt.

"Er…do you think we're moving too fast?" Ryan asked "I mean, look at us. We're stood in the middle of a beach, kissing the life out of each other, and I'm pretty sure I know where your hands where about to go". Troy looked back at Ryan and smiled guiltily. "I can't help it. I mean, you're like…like…oxygen, I _need _you. I can't get enough of you. And besides, there's no one around" Troy replied gesturing to the beach with one arm, indicating that sure enough, they were by now alone on an empty stretch of beach. Ryan saw that the beach was empty, and smiled back at Troy. "Okay, it _may_ look like there's no one here, but what if…" Ryan started to say, before Troy cut him off by kissing him again.

Ryan was at first taken by surprise, and after the initial shock wore off he found that they were once again kissing each other as if they were the last people on earth. Soon Ryan's tongue was in Troy's mouth, and soon they were fighting a battle of who's tongue had dominance. Ryan had his hands on both of Troy's sides, and slowly ran his hands down until they were resting on Troy's hips. Troy moaned, and pulled Ryan closer, closer still, as if any gap that was between them was offensive.

Suddenly Ryan was on the ground, and Troy was sitting on top of him, making it so that he couldn't get up. "Well, that's hardly fair" Ryan said, breathing raggedly. Troy cocked his head to one side slightly, and gave Ryan a curious look. "What's hardly fair?" Troy asked innocently. "Well, it makes it harder for me to do this" Ryan said, and grabbed Troy's shoulders. He pulled him down so that their faces were inches apart, and then gently lifted his head so that their lips connected. This time Ryan kissed him only for a few seconds, and it was sweeter than their last kisses. When they broke apart, Troy smiled at Ryan, before he rolled off of him, to lay by his side in the sand.

Ryan reached for Troy's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm really glad you had this idea you know…and that I suck at skimming stones" Ryan said and turned to face Troy, smiling. "You know what? Me too" Troy said and smiled back.

**End. **

**Authors Note:** Let me know if it's any good…and if I should continue or not =)


	2. Talking

**Authors Note:** This is just a short story, which really just wrote itself. Plus a few people had added me on story alert, so I felt a bit bad if i left them hanging =)

* * * * * * * *

Talking.

"Is it supposed to be this easy" Ryan asked Troy. They were both sat on Ryan's bed, and Troy was slightly shocked that that was _all _they were doing; especially since they had the house to themselves.

"Is what supposed to be easy? Sitting here?" Troy teased. "I meant us stupid" Ryan replied, then stuck his tongue out when Troy pouted at being called stupid.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?" Troy asked, sounding worried. Ryan realised that the conversation was quickly headed in the wrong direction, so he moved closer to Troy and put his hand over the other boys, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"No, I just meant that…well, everyone's been so accepting. Your parents…my parents…even Sharpay! It just seemed that, I don't know…maybe it's too good to be true?" Ryan explained, and looked at Troy.

Troy seemed to think this over before he replied. "Because it's love" he replied, as if it had just dawned on him. "They can obviously see how much we mean to each other, and how happy we are. Besides, it's not as if they'd stop us anyway, even if they didn't approve. They wouldn't be able to, our love is to strong" Troy said.

Ryan looked shocked at what Troy had said, and this confused the basketball star. "What? Was it something I said?" he asked. Ryan suddenly giggled, and Troy looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "It's you. What you said…I didn't know you could be so…profound" Ryan said, before laughing some more. After a while Ryan stopped laughing, and found himself just looking at Troy, and thinking of just how much the other boy meant to him.

"Thanks, nice to know how low you think of me" Troy said and pretended to sniffle, before turning his head away from Ryan. Ryan smiled mischievously, which was unseen by Troy, before he silently crept closer to him, and wrapped his arms around the other boys waist.

Troy was surprised by this, and turned to face Ryan. This was just what Ryan had been expecting, and when Troy was facing him he closed the distance between there mouths, until they were kissing. This was something that Troy didn't mind, so he responded by letting Ryan gain access to his mouth, by parting his lips. This was the only sign Ryan needed, before he slipped his tongue into Troy's mouth.

Soon both boys had gotten carried away, until Ryan opened his eyes and realised he was now lying on top of Troy, and he had his arms securely wrapped around him. Suddenly Troy moaned and pulled Ryan closer, before running his hand down his back, making Ryan shiver with excitement.

"_Oh, why not" _Ryan thought. He ran his hands slowly down Troy's back; it was difficult to do when he was lying on top of him, until he came to the top of Troy's shorts. He slowly moved his hands so they went underneath the fabric and Troy moaned once again, before he slowly broke away from the kiss and looked at Ryan.

"As much as I want this, are you sure we're not moving too fast? I mean, it was only the other day at the beach that we agreed not to take it too fast…I'm not sure if we're really ready" Troy said. "What do you think? We've been going out over three months now, well longer than that if you count before we "officially" became a couple. But I don't mind…I just thought you wanted this as much as I did, it's no big deal" Ryan said, before removing his hands.

Troy seemed a little disappointed when he realised the consequences, before he looked at Ryan who was watching him intently. "What are you thinking?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was just thinking about what you said, and weighing it against how much I want you right now, to see which one wins" Ryan said, and then winked.

Troy's breath caught in his throat, as this wasn't how Ryan usually behaved. "Well…which one has won?" Troy asked, unsure of if he really wanted an answer. "I'll tell you…but first, let me know what _you're _thinking" Ryan asked, before smiling innocently at Troy.

"Right…er…well. It's just…we're in a house, with no one else around. Yet we're talking. Not saying that I don't like talking to you" Troy added quickly " but it's not _quite _what I had in mind" he replied.

"Oh yeah? And just what _did _you have in mind?" Ryan asked playfully, before lowering himself so that their faces were only millimetres apart. "Well, I was just thinking about talking to you…or watching a movie, why, what were you thinking of doing?" Troy teased, before he licked his lips.

Ryan couldn't take it any more, so he closed the gap and kissed Troy, softly at first, before kissing him more urgently. It became obvious then what the two boys were thinking, and suddenly all their thoughts and fears had seemed so insignificant. All that mattered at this time was each other, the time alone, and how they were going to spend it.

This time it was Troy who started to take things further, and he started by rolling over so that he was on top of Ryan, and had all the power. They broke apart for a split second and Ryan smiled, before they went back to hurriedly kissing each other.

Troy's second move was to run his hands up under Ryan's t-shirt, before they broke apart again, only this time it was so Troy could remove Ryan's shirt. Ryan smiled again, and quickly returned the favour, so they were both now shirtless. Neither of the two boys seemed to mind.

Troy's hand wandered down, across Ryan's smooth stomach, to the front of his shorts. Ryan moaned, and just as Troy's hand was under the fabric, and go just that bit further, they heard the sound of keys unlocking the front door.

"Guys! We're home!" Sharpay shouted up to the third floor, which was where Ryan's room was. Both Troy and Ryan groaned; they were back from their day out early.

At least being on the third floor gave them some time to look slightly presentable, before Ryan's mum poked her head around the door, and asked if they'd had a good day.

"Yeah, we were just _talking" _Ryan said, adding subtle emphasis on the word, which Troy picked up on and smiled. "Well I'm glad you guys had fun" Mrs Evans said, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Too be continued?" Troy asked hopefully. "Definitely" Ryan replied "but next time let's talk at your house, you have a lock on your bedroom door".

**End.**

*** * * ***

**Authors Note:** Apart from the first sentence, this didn't turn out anything like I planned…and I'd say it turned out alright seeing as there wasn't really a plan to begin with haha.


	3. Nightmares

**Authors Note: **I finally have some free time, so I thought I might as well write another story. Sorry if it's bad, I just needed to write something.

*** * * * * ***

Nightmare

"..No!" Ryan jolted upright, sweat running off his forehead and plastering his hair to his face. He had just had a nightmare, _again_, and turned to see if he'd woken up Troy in the other bed.

Ryan was staying the night over at Troy's house, and his parents made Ryan stay on the camp bed they had, that was their only condition to the boy staying over. Ryan didn't mind.

Thankfully Troy was still sleeping, and a small smile graced Ryan's lips when he saw how beautiful Troy looked. His soft blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles, and Troy was smiling, he looked so innocent.

Ryan, who was still shaking from the nightmare that had haunted his dreams, quietly got up and tried to open the door as silently as he could. Whenever you try to do something quietly, the world always has the opposite idea. At first he tried opening the door slowly, but it started to make a creaking noise, so then he proceeded to just yank the door open quickly.

Ryan then the room without looking back, hoping that he hadn't woken anyone up, and padded downstairs for a glass of water. He got a glass down from the cupboard, and started to fill it up with cold water from the tap.

It took him longer than expected, as his hand was shaking, and he was trying not to drop the glass. It would be just his luck to have the whole family run down the stairs to see what was happening, or who had broken in, only to come face to face with Ryan.

Ryan stood there drinking from the glass of water, and when he finished he tried to remember why he had been so afraid of the nightmare. All he could remember was this numbing fear, as if he'd lost something, or as if something he really needed had been taken away.

Ryan put his glass down on the counter, and rubbed his eyes. '_Man…I'm tired. Maybe I should just go back and try and get some more sleep'_ he thought. Just as he was about to turn around, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Ryan jumped a mile, barely managing not to scream, before he spun around and saw that the arms belonged to Troy. He really shouldn't have been so surprised, after all, who else wrapped their arms around his waist?

Troy noticed Ryan jump, and looked concerned. "Hey…what's up? I didn't mean to startle you" Troy said, speaking softly so as not to wake anyone.

Ryan waited a few seconds before answering, so that his heart rate had slowed down and his breathing had gone back to normal. "I just…had a nightmare. I thought a glass of water might help me think straight…how did you know I was down here?" Ryan asked.

"I heard the door creaking, and then you trying to laugh softly to yourself as opening the door quietly failed" Troy answered, and Ryan blushed. He thought no one had heard him laugh like a little kid…he'd tried to keep it to himself; obviously it wasn't quiet enough.

"What was the nightmare about?" Troy asked sounding concerned. He reached up and brushed Ryan's hair out of his face, and took his hand in his own.

"It was just something stupid…I can't really remember it. I just had this feeling as if I'd lost something I really needed, and feeling really, really scared" Ryan explained.

"Aww, come here" Troy said, and pulled Ryan into a hug. Immediately Ryan felt as if he was safe, and that he could relax. After a few moments, Troy pulled away.

"Come on" he said, grabbing Ryan's hand and leading him up the stairs. He pulled him into his room, and quickly shut the door, so that it didn't creak.

Troy walked over to his bed, and gestured for Ryan to join him. "But…but didn't your parents say we weren't to sleep in the same bed?" Ryan questioned.

"What? We're not going to do _that._ At least not now anyway" Troy said and grinned. He gestured to Ryan once more, who after debating whether it was the right choice, padded over to Troy's bed.

He got in and lay down next to Troy, who put his arm protectively around Ryan. "There. Now you're safe. Don't worry, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere" Troy said and gently kissed Ryan on the lips.

"Good. I don't ever want you too" Ryan replied, and together they drifted off to sleep. Ryan didn't have any nightmares, instead he just felt a warm feeling inside, and for once he fell asleep feeling safe; safe in Troy's arms.

The End.

**Authors Note: **Okay, so I know it was a little short…but short is better than nothing, right?


	4. Liar part 1

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed…although I honestly can't see why haha. I thought I'd write something as I have to go back to school in less than a week =( so I might not have time to write much. Oh, and this one is two parts…because I felt like it =)

* * * * * *

Liar 

"That could work…okay, but you can't tell anyone else…promise! It will be out secret"

Troy walked to the end of the corridor and stopped to get some books out of his locker. He could hear Zeke talking to someone, and so he decided to try and listen to the gossip whilst he was getting his stuff ready for his next class.

"Fine. I promise. I'm just glad I can help". Troy froze. He recognised that voice…it was Ryan. "You're the only one how can help me…you just _know" _Zeke replied, and Troy turned the corner in time to see Zeke hug Ryan, and walk off.

'_What was that?'_ Troy wondered, and walked up to Ryan. "Hey Ry" Troy greeted, and moved in to hug the other boy. Ryan looked a bit distant, before replying "Oh. Hey" and feebly hugging back.

"So…what was that all about?" Troy questioned. "What was what about?" Ryan questioned. "Don't act stupid, I just saw you with Zeke, and I overheard you to talking!" Troy replied, his voice rising as he started coming to conclusions.

"How much did you hear?" Ryan questioned, sounding worried.

"Enough!" Troy shouted and ran off, before he ended up doing something stupid. "Troy! Wait!" Ryan called, but Troy had already run off, and was now out of sight.

Troy ran to the only part of the school that he knew he wouldn't be found; the roof. '_What was Ryan talking about with Zeke? Why wouldn't he tell me, I'm his boyfriend! He should trust me…I'd trust him!'_ Troy thought, and the longer he was by himself, the more absurd his train of thought became.

'_What if he's leaving me…for Zeke?!? But…why?'_ Troy thought, and it wasn't long before he heard the bell ring, signalling the start of his last lesson, English. A class which also had most of his friends in, including Chad, Gabriella and of course, it had to be Ryan.

Troy tried to get his head together, and made it into the classroom on time, whilst everyone else was taking their seats. As he sat down Ryan, who was sat in the desk next to him, shot him a curious glance, and asked him what's wrong.

Troy decided to do the mature thing in this situation, and pretended that Ryan wasn't there. '_If he wants to keep things from me, I'll keep myself from him' _Troy decided, and smirked.

Ryan sat there, and couldn't quite understand what was going on. _'Why is Troy ignoring me…what did I do? All I did was talk to Zeke…is he jealous or something?' _Ryan thought.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Ryan cornered Troy before he left the room. "Troy…tell me what's up. What did I do? Ignoring me is childish…stop acting like an idiot!" Ryan said, annoyed at how Troy just stood there.

"Oh, so I'm an idiot am I? Well at least I don't keep things from you, and flirt with other guys!" Troy spat back in reply.

For a couple of seconds Ryan was thrown. He'd never seen Troy so angry, at something so ridiculous. "What are you on about? Who did I flirt with?" Ryan demanded. "Oh don't act like you don't know! I was there when you were talking to Zeke!" Troy replied, and Ryan laughed.

This only seemed to annoy Troy even further, who made to leave. Ryan grabbed his arm and spun him round to face him. "Now I really know you've lost it. I wasn't flirting with _Zeke!_ God no!" Ryan defended.

"Liar!" Troy shouted, and pulled his arm free. He briefly noticed that Ryan just seemed to be standing there, before he continued to make his way out of the room, to the cafeteria.

Ryan stood there for a few seconds after Troy had left, before gathering up his books and his bag and walking, right out of the school gates.

*

**Authors Note: **This is only the first part...can anyone guess what will happen?


	5. Liar part 2

**Authors Note: **Here's the second part

* * * * * *

"Hey, have you seen Ryan?" Sharpay asked Zeke when they were in homeroom after lunch. "No not since this morning, why?" Zeke replied. "Oh. It's just I haven't seen him all lunch, and he won't answer any of my texts or calls. It's not like him" Sharpay answered.

Troy looked up from his desk when he heard this. It was unusual for Ryan to be late to class, he never liked to disappoint Ms Darbus.

Sharpay checked her phone, before walking to the back of the room to check with Gabriella and Chad. Troy, who didn't quite know why he thought it would be a good idea, stood up and went over to Zeke.

"I know" Troy said to Zeke, and pulled him to one side. "Know what?" Zeke asked, genuine confusion in his voice. "I know about you and Ryan" Troy stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What about me and Ryan?" Zeke answered, still unsure of what Troy was getting at.

"I heard you and Ryan talking earlier…about him helping you…and not telling anyone…and him just "_knowing"" _Troy stated, putting air quotes around the word knowing. Zeke's eyes widened, but before Zeke could explain, Troy cut him off again. "So how long?" Troy asked.

"How long _what?_" Zeke asked, and this time the confusion returned to his face. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" Troy hissed.

Zeke laughed, and looked at Troy as if he'd lost the plot. "What is up with you, man? Everyone knows you're with Ryan…why on earth would I go out with him? Besides, the only Evans I like is Sharpay" Zeke answered.

This time it was Troy who looked confused. "What?" Troy asked. "Yeah…I like Sharpay. Her birthday is coming up in a few days, and I was asking Ryan if he had any ideas for what I could give her, to show her that I like her. Seeing as how close they are, I thought that since he knows her best, he'd be the best way to her heart" Zeke answered, and smiled.

Then suddenly it seemed to click. Zeke wasn't after Ryan…only Ryan's knowledge on Sharpay_._ Zeke liked Sharpay…not Ryan.

And suddenly Troy realised that he'd made a really big mistake, and openly accused Ryan of cheating on him and lying to him.

Troy ran out of the room, despite the fact that Ms Darbus was walking towards the classroom, about to take the register. He ran to the only place that he could think of that Ryan might be, underneath the bandstands. It was where he went at school when things stressed him out, because it was somewhere quiet and peaceful he could sit and think.

Sure enough he could see the blonde boy lying on the grass underneath the bandstand, staring at the clouds. Troy quietly jogged over, and slowed down to a walk when he was a few steps away from Ryan.

Troy sat down beside Ryan, and softly said "hey". It was supposed to be an 'I'm-so-sorry-I've-been-such-an-idiot-please-forgive-me' type of hey, but it just didn't seem good enough.

Ryan just turned away, so that he was facing away from Troy. Troy took it as a sign that his 'hey' didn't work as an heartfelt apology, and so he decided to just come right out and say it.

"Ryan…look, I'm sorry, okay? I just heard you and Zeke talking, and I jumped to conclusions…I even went up to Zeke and demanded that he told me how long you two had been dating…that didn't turn out so well" Troy said, and he heard Ryan stifle a laugh at the last part. Troy took this as a good sign, and continued.

"I know I should have trusted you, but I just didn't like the idea that you might have…found someone…better" Troy said, and faded out. Ryan turned round to face Troy, and sat up. He sighed, before he spoke. "I'm sorry too, I should have trusted you, it was just that Zeke asked me to keep it a secret, as he didn't want Sharpay to find out. I knew how much this meant to him…and how much it will mean to Sharpay. I'm sorry too…I mean, I thought you were jealous, and I just thought that I wouldn't tell you…it was really stupid and immature of me. Sorry" Ryan said.

For a while the two of them just sat there, looking into each others eyes and seeing what they didn't need to say; the love that they both felt. Slowly they moved towards each other, and they ended up kissing. Troy started it, and Ryan opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, all thought's they'd previously had seemed to melt away. After a few minutes Ryan pulled away, and then stood up. Troy looked confused, and Ryan explained "We can still make it to class" he replied. Troy sighed. "Or we could just stay here…no one would know" he countered, and winked.

"Well we could do that…or we could go back now and we could get detention. Just the two of us. After school" Ryan said, and slowly started to walk back to the school. "You and me alone in a classroom? I am so there!" Troy said a jogged past Ryan, laughing. The two boys were still laughing when they walked into the classroom, half an hour late, and if anything their smiles got bigger when they were both given detention after school.

The End.


	6. Rain

Authors Note: I was bored, and this story wouldn't get out of my head. Maybe now that it is, I can finally get on with some homework. I'm sorry if it's bad

*** * * * * ***

**Rain**

Troy opened the door to a sight of Ryan dripping wet, and rain steadily falling around him outside. "Well? Are you going to let me in, or do I have to stand out here until I catch a cold? If I'm ill, I'll make you look after me, just to make you feel bad" Ryan teased. For full dramatic effect he shook his head, so that his blonde fringe shook and sprayed Troy, much like a wet dog would do.

"Hey!" Troy laughed, and pulled Ryan inside. "I didn't realise it was raining" Troy said absent-mindedly. Troy shut the front door behind them, and then turned around so Ryan had his full attention.

Ryan started to take his jacket off, which caused Troy to look at him wide eyed. "How do you know my parents aren't here?" he questioned. "They're not?" Ryan asked, before replying "I just need to get out of these wet clothes" and winking.

"Well, in that case let me help you" Troy said and stepped closer to Ryan. He slowly started lifting up his shirt, causing Ryan to let out an involuntary moan. Soon his shirt was discarded on the floor, but neither of them noticed what happened to it.

Ryan put his hands just down the back of Troy's jeans, and pulled him closer to his body. Troy smiled and kissed Ryan strongly. After a few minutes they broke apart due to lack of oxygen and Ryan laughed.

"What?" Troy asked, and joined in with the laughter. "Oh, I just noticed…now you're shirt is wet too. I think you'll need to dry out" he explained, and before Troy had a chance to protest at how sneaky he was, Ryan had lifted the shirt over Troy's head and proceeded to throw it to one side.

"You really are sneaky, you know that?" Troy said, before he moved in to kiss Ryan once more. This time, as Ryan opened his mouth to allow Troy's tongue access, both boys were aware of the heat coming from each other's bare torsos. It was as if just having each other's bare skin touching was enough to drive them crazy.

Suddenly Troy broke apart the kiss. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Ryan looked at him as if he was crazy. "Hear what?" he asked, a little annoyed at the sudden loss of contact between them.

"I thought I heard something…it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. Maybe someone broke in?" Troy explained, and began walking towards the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Ryan called, and jogged to the stairs, as he didn't want to be too far away from Troy, and his warm skin.

When Ryan got to the top of the stairs, he could no longer see Troy. '_Oh god…what if something happened to him? Or someone's taken him? Or worse,…there's a kidnapper with him now somewhere doing things to him…okay breathe. You saw him like a minute ago…calm down'_ Ryan thought, and once he'd regained control of his thoughts, he walked to Troy's bedroom where he noticed the door was slightly ajar.

Slowly he pushed the door open further and walked into the room. As soon as he was away from the door it shut, and Ryan spun round, ready to face an unknown attacker. Instead, he was face to face with a grinning Troy.

"What was that all about? I thought you were a burglar or something!" Ryan said, his breathing quicker than usual. "I'm sorry I scared you, but on the bright side, it got you in my room didn't it?" Troy said and smiled mischievously.

Ryan stopped, and seemed to take in the fact that he and Troy were alone in Troy's room. "We're…oh. Oh" Ryan said, and grinned back, before closing the gap between Troy and wrapping his arms around Troy. "That was smooth Bolton, but the question is, what are you planning to do with me?" Ryan teased.

"Well, firstly, I plan to do this" Troy replied, before wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist, and then pushing him backwards over to the bed. The back of Ryan's knees hit the bed, and since he didn't expect it he fell backwards, bringing Troy with him.

The two boys laughed at how they ended up there, but soon the laughter had died out, and the realisation that they were on Troy's bed sunk in.

"Kiss me?" Ryan asked, and Troy complied, knowing that this was what they both wanted. This time, when Ryan's hands wandered down Troy's back and to the waistband of his jeans Troy let him. He just responded by undoing the button on Ryan's jeans, and slipping his hand under the denim. Ryan moaned again, as Troy slowly started moved his hand in circles, teasing Ryan.

Ryan stopped kissing him momentarily "I hate you" he moaned, "this is so unfair". Troy just laughed, and kissed Ryan affectionately. Ryan decided it was time to get his own back and slowly, ever so slowly, began moving his hands round to the front of Troy's jeans. At first Troy didn't notice, until Ryan's hands were at his hipbones and stayed there. "You call me unfair" Troy complained, when Ryan's hands stopped moving. "Now you're just teasing me" Troy said and pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry…would you rather I do this?" Ryan asked, and moved his hands round to the front of Ryan's jeans in one swift movement. Troy gasped, and Ryan took this as an opportunity to kiss him.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing each over reverently, hands exploring each other, until they were both content to just lie there, next to each other.

"You know, I never knew rainy days could be so…perfect" Troy said, turning towards Ryan, and emphasising the word perfect.

"As long as I'm with you, they always will be" Ryan replied, before leaning in and kissing Troy.

End.


	7. I Was Just About To Say

**Authors Note:**Sorry this chapter has taken forever...there's no excuses for it! I just didn't have any ideas, and then loads of coursework kept making me forget =| anyway...here's a chapter for now! Sorry if it's a bit suckish...

* * * * * *

I Was Just About To Say...

"_You hold me so close that my knees grow weak, but my soul is flying high above the ground" _Ryan sang, dancing around his room, singing the song as loud as he dared in the empty house. _"I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do, I just can't seem to make any sound" _Ryan pretended to play the drums briefly, before belting the chorus. "_And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me!" _Ryan smiled as he sung the lines, his mind elsewhere. Ryan started clapping the beat, as he continued the song, in a world of his own. "_You took the words right out of my mouth ,and I swear it's true, I was just about to say-" _It was at this point Ryan stopped, and suddenly felt really stupid.

Standing in the doorway, having let himself in with his key and had obviously heard the whole song, was Troy. Ryan's mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water, and he froze on the spot. '_Oh great...he heard me singing my head off too Meatloaf. And to think, if I'd have carried on I would have serenaded him with it!!...maybe if I stay very still...he won't notice' _Ryan though to himself, his eyes still on Troy. "So...I was going to ask what you've been up to today. Guess I found out the answer to that one already" Troy asked and smirked, obviously enjoying Ryan's embarrassment.

"Well...I...er...the song was stuck in my head, and the house was empty..and I though 'why not? No one can hear me' and then you showed up...so I never got to finish it" Ryan explained, his voice rushing through the explanation to try and cover up his embarrassment. Troy laughed at how cute Ryan looked, disappointed that he never got to finish a song in his own house. "Why not? It's your house, I'm just a guest here. Don't mind me" Troy said and smiled, knowing what the next lines of the song were. "It would be rude of me to just ignore you and jam out to Meatloaf while I finished the song" Ryan said, smiling himself now that he had gotten over the previous embarrassment he may have felt.

"I don't mind. Honestly. If you want me to leave and come back, just say so. Or I could just stand here and listen to you sing, you have a great voice" Troy complemented, hoping that Ryan would finish the song. Ryan sighed, and knew at once that Troy had won. He would get his way, and Ryan knew he would end up singing the rest of the song to Troy. However, Troy didn't need to know this yet and he smirked. "What happens if I've forgotten the words? Your presence has made me forget things...you're just too nice to look at" Ryan teased, and stuck his tongue out. Troy laughed, and then tried to pull the best puppy dog face he could. "Fine. I understand...you just don't want to sing a song...which I though was _very_ good...I understand....I'll leave" Troy said, and pretended to sniff at the end.

Ryan stood there, and looked as if he was going to say a comeback, then decided against it. He sighed, and looked into Troy's eyes. "Fine...just fine. You're making it impossible for me to say no! I hope you know that I'll hate you for making me sing it" Ryan joked, before turning around, Troy laughed quietly. "Why are you turning the other way for?" Troy questioned. "You make me nervous" Ryan replied. "So you can sing and dance on stage in front of a massive audience, and yet you can't sing a song in front of me?" Troy asked.

"Pretty much. I know that an audience won't judge me if I get it wrong, or if they do I'll never know because at the end of a show they'll all go home. If I sound like an idiot you'll know because you'll be right here, and I value your opinion the most" Ryan answered. Troy seemed to be momentarily stunned, because he never knew that Ryan thought this way. Ryan cleared his throat dramatically, turned to face Troy and used his stunned expression to his advantage.

"_You took the words right out of my mouth, and I swear it's true I was just about to say I love yoouuuu" _Ryan sangand looked Troy in the eyes as he said it, moving forwards to take his hand. Troy looked even more speechless, because he wasn't expected Ryan to finish the song, after what he had said. Ryan smiled at the look on Troy's face "Is that all you can say?" he teased.

"But you said...you valued my opinion the most. I didn't realise, I didn't think you'd actually finish the song I mean...I was joking...but you did anyway. God, I lov-" Troy babbled on, until Ryan stepped forwards and kissed him softly. Troy responded, before they both pulled away. "Hey! I was just about to say-" Troy started, before he realised what Ryan had done. "You did that on purpose.! You knew I was going to say it!" Troy exclaimed, and saw the smile light up on Ryan's face. "It must have been while you were kissing me" Ryan teased as Troy replied "You took the words right out of my mouth". Both of them ended up laughing, until Troy spoke again.

"You do know I love you, right?" Troy asked, moving closer to Ryan once again. "Of course, just as much as I love you" Ryan beamed, as Troy leaned forwards to kiss him, deeper this time. Ryan responded, glad he chose that song to sing his loudest.

For the rest of the week they drove everyone crazy humming You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth, and smiling at each other at their own private joke.

_*_

**Authors Note: **The song lyrics used at the beginning and referenced throughout belong to Meatloaf, and the song was You Took The words Right Out Of My Mouth, which doesn't belong to me. You should listen to it, it's good =)


	8. Morning

**Authors Note:** Well, the reason this chapter took so long was because basically I had given up. I honestly had no idea if anyone was still reading it or still interested, so I didn't feel the need to update. This idea was floating around in my brain so I thought I'd post it anyway...

Oh, and I don't have Word at the moment, so I currently do not have a spell check. Sorry if there are any really obvious mistakes!!

*

Morning

Ryan lazily walked downstairs, in grey checkered pyjama pants and a black short sleeved t-shirt. He absentmindedly rubbed the last remains of sleep from his eyes, and slowly padded barefoot into the kitchen of the Evans manor. He yawned tiredly, shook his head to wake himself up, and looked to see who was making the noise that was coming from the kitchen. He almost walked right back out again when he saw that it was Sharpay and Zeke, but unfortunately his stomach gave him away by reminding him it was hungry, and upon hearing the noise Zeke turned to see who was standing there.

"Morning Ryan! Wanna join us for breakfast?" Zeke ask in his normal chirpy voice. Ryan sighed, at this point his hunger out-weighed the horror that was Zeke and Sharpay being all _coupley._"..mhmm" Ryan mumbled, and walked over to the cupboard to see if any cereal was available. Smiling as he came across a box of something that said it was the 'most tasty and delicious cereal around!', Ryan proceeded to pour himself a bowl. He added the milk, grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table, opposite Zeke and Sharpay.

After a few minutes Ryan contemplated running back upstairs, and just abandoning the cereal altogether. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. "Do you want me to feed you your breakfast, Shar? After all, I'd do anything for you" Zeke purred. Sharpay giggled, and let Zeke feed her. After Zeke fed her a mouthful of food, he would kiss her, making Sharpay smile what seemed like an impossibly big grin.

Ryan tried to look away from the sickly sweet pair, but he could still here them cooing at each other. It was with a pang that Ryan thought of the lack of Troy right beside him, and tried to finish his bowl of cereal as quickly as possible. He was then about to pick up his cereal bowl and clear it away, when his elbow caught his glass of juice and knocked it to the floor. Mentally cursing being such a clutz, he then had to endure more of Sharpay and Zeke, as he cleared the broken glass from the floor.

"Stupid elbow knocking off the stupid cup...it just didn't want me to make my escape.." Ryan muttered. "Er Ryan? Are you okay? You seem to be talking to yourself" Zeke asked, sympathetically. Sharpay laughed "you know Ryan, he's always doing something crazy, just ignore him" she said, and then kissed Zeke. Ryan briefly thought of stabbing himself with the glass, to escape them, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

Ryan stood up with the pieces of broken glass in hand, and threw them in the bin. He turned back when he thought he heard someone say something to him; but instantly regretted it. Zeke and Sharpay were "sucking face" and Ryan felt that his eyes were burning. He sighed loudly hoping that they would get the hint, and turned to make his exit. He was surprised when he suddenly felt and arm slide round his waist, and turned to see Troy standing next to him.

He had been so engrossed in clearing up the broken glass that he hadn't heard Troy padding downstairs and only noticed when he was right beside him; something Ryan put down to a lack of sleep. "What's taking you so long? I only thought you went to get some food" Troy asked. Both Zeke and Sharpay stopped kissing each other and looked at Troy, who was shirtless. Zeke turned to Sharpay and raised his eyebrows, he didn't know that Troy had stayed the night.

"My elbow caught a glass and knocked it off the table, so I had to clear it up...sorry" Ryan explain, and let Troy lead him towards the door. "Never mind, as long as you're alright. Come on, let's go back upstairs" Troy said in a soft, loving tone. Ryan smiled at Troy, let him steer him towards the stairs, his arm never leaving Ryan's waist. Soon Ryan and Troy were back upstairs, leaving a stunned Zeke and Sharpay behind.

Even though Zeke and Sharpay had been making a very public show of their love, much to Ryan's discomfort, it was the small gesture of Troy's arm around his waist that spoke volumes. It told him that Troy would never leave him, how he'd always love him and that the two didn't need to show the whole world that they were together.

After all, they could do that behind closed doors.


End file.
